Optical systems using optical squeezing of light are known. Such systems have been used to provide highly accurate measurement of infinitesimally small distance changes that might be caused by gravitational waves in interferometers [D. F Walls and G. J. Milburn, Quantum Optics, Springer-Verlag (1994), p. 158]. Optical squeezing of light has also been used in lab experiments for highly accurate measurement of phase change [D. F Walls and G. J. Milburn, Quantum Optics, Springer-Verlag (1994), p. 172], and has been proposed and demonstrated for gaining advantage in optical communications systems and cryptography systems, and absorption sensors [H. A. Bachor, A Guide to Experiments in Quantum Optics, Wiley-VCH (1998) pp. 305 and 312].